memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
B'Elanna (mirror)
/ hybrid| Born = 2349| Father = | Mother = | Marital Status = Single| Children =| Affiliation =Klingon-Cardassian Alliance| PrevAssign=Intendant of | FinalAssign=Supervisor of | Rank = Supervisor, Intendant|}} In the mirror universe, B'Elanna was a half- , half- female in the service of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance during the 24th century. She was daughter of and an unspecified Terran slave. Neither she nor her mother were aware of the identity of her father. ''Star Trek Mirror Universe'' By 2371, she had been assigned as the Supervisor of the research facility Monor Base on the former Terran Empire planet, . B'Elanna had previously served as the Intendant of . However, she was overthrown by a group of rebellious Terran slaves who destroyed the administration building in and attempted to assassinate her before escaping the planet. Among the escaped slaves were and , who was in actuality B'Elanna's longtime personal aide. Janeway was able to insinuate herself into the group but could not stop them from launching their attack on B'Elanna. Kim and Janeway both joined the Terran Rebellion and came to serve aboard the under the command of Captain . After her disastrous performance as the Intendant of Cestus III, B'Elanna was recalled to where she would have surely been executed or worse if it had not been for the intervention of her mother Miral on her behalf. Miral was able to convince Regent , who had always desired her, to spare B'Elanna and assign her to Monor Base. Although she was demoted to Supervisor, she nevertheless received the same pay as she had as an Intendant. At the base, she supervised the experiments of , and , all of whom she contemplated killing on a regular basis. She believed that acting on her desires in the cases of Moset and Zimmerman would further diminish her status in the eyes of the Alliance. However, after Kurak referred to Miral as a whore and claimed that she should have been killed at birth like all half-breeds, B'Elanna did not hesitate to engage her in an honorable fight to the death, from which she emerged victorious. Like her mother, B'Elanna preferred to take Terrans rather than Klingons as her lovers. A Terran named was the longest lasting of these sex slaves. She enjoyed inflicting pain upon him, typically using branding irons, as she found the sound of his screams arousing. When she was not indulging her pleasures with Thomas, she kept him bound hand and foot using ahn woons to the torture rack on Level 7 of Monor Base. While B'Elanna did not truly love him, she loved the time that they spent together. While pursuing the Geronimo in the in 2371, the Alliance warship Bak'rikan, under the command of the disgraced Gul , recovered an escape pod which appeared suddenly and was just as promptly destroyed by one of the region's characteristic plasma storms. Upon examining the craft's sole occupant, a young female from the Delta Quadrant named , the Bak'rikan s chief medical officer determined that, despite a superficial resemblance, she was neither Terran nor Vulcan and, more importantly, that she was a potential telepath as the paracortex of her brain contained a high level of a neurotransmitter known as psilosynine, commonly found in telepathic species. By the 24th century, true telepaths were a rarity in the Alpha Quadrant as the Terran Empire had exterminated all known telepathic races centuries earlier and were therefore considered to be of huge strategic value to the Alliance. Given the limited equipment available on the Bak'rikan, Evek reluctantly followed B'Oraq's suggestion to divert course from to Ardana. B'Oraq was confident that B'Elanna would have her staff render assistance in experimenting on Kes as she had an old friend of Miral, whose life she had saved years earlier. Following the Bak'rikan s arrival at Monor Base, Kes was turned over to Zimmerman's custody, who was able to determine that she was indeed a telepath using his own modified version of a mind-sifter. When B'Elanna contacted Evek to tell him what Zimmerman had learned, she accused him of violating Alliance procedure in not immediately reporting the discovery of a potential telepath to Alliance Command, the penalty for which was death. As she loathed Evek and regarded B'Oraq as an enemy for curing her mother of a poison which she had spent years slowly administering, B'Elanna took great pleasure in destroying the Bak'rikan with all hands using a nadion pulse cannon. Given that Evek was "a traitor captaining a ship of incompetents," B'Elanna reasoned that no one would miss him. Shortly afterwards, Janeway gained control of the Geronimo, piloted the ship to Ardana III and turned its other crewmembers, namely Chakotay, , , Kes' lover and a defector named over to B'Elanna. She cared little about the other rebels but planned to turn Seska over to Alliance Command in the hope that doing so would help to restore her former glory. However, the rebels soon escaped their captivity. Within minutes, Chakotay managed to kill Janeway but was mortally wounded in the process. In the meantime, Kim freed Seska while Tuvok made his way to Zimmerman's lab to rescue Kes and Neelix. During this time, Zimmerman conspired with Thomas to escape from Monor Base and sell Kes to the highest bidder. Recognizing an opportunity to enact his plan when Chakotay, Tuvok and Kim escaped from their cells, he attempted to take B'Elanna hostage. However, once Thomas had revealed his role in the conspiracy, she killed her former favorite by plunging her d'k'tagh into his left eye. She was almost immediately rendered unconscious by Tuvok using the Vulcan nerve pinch. After a brief altercation with the Vulcan, Zimmerman was himself rendered unconscious after being struck with numerous pieces of machinery from his laboratory, which Kes was able to move using her telekenetic powers. After regaining consciousness, B'Elanna killed him by stabbing him in the back of the neck with her d'k'tagh before proceeding to mutilate his corpse. However, she could not bring herself to mutilate Thomas' body. ( |The Mirror-Scaled Serpent}}) B'Elanna and Moset managed to escape Ardana before Monor Base was destroyed by Kim and Seska. They took refuge in the home of an elderly woman named on . ( |Bitter Fruit}}) :Presumably, the unspecified Terran slave was the mirror counterpart of John Torres, as family lines are identical in the mirror universe. Dark Passions In another permutation of the mirror universe, B'Elanna was the Intendant of . ( ) category:Genetic hybrids Category:Klingons Category:Mirror universe characters Category:Alliance personnel Category:Humans Category:2349 births Category:Humans (24th century)